


Game

by BloodunderMoonlight



Series: In Another World [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Will Graham, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Married Couple, Murder Husbands, Sassy Will Graham, Season/Series 03, Seduction, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodunderMoonlight/pseuds/BloodunderMoonlight
Summary: “Do you truly believe I am not aware of what you are playing, mongoose?”“I don’t know. What am I playing?” Will draped his arms over Hannibal’s shoulders.Hannibal stiffened under his touch. He smirked and pressed his chest against Hannibal’s.It was their favourite game now, seducing each other to see who would first succumb to his own desire._____Season 3 Murder Husbands in Florence.Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: In Another World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783912
Comments: 11
Kudos: 434





	Game

  
  
Hannibal hugged Will from behind and rested his chin on Will’s shoulder, looking at Will through their reflections in the full-length mirror before them. His adoration of Will danced in his eyes like a flickering flame.

Will smiled and turned his head to print a kiss on his husband’s cheekbone. 

Hannibal let out a soft purr while tightening his arms around Will’s waist, lacing his fingers over Will’s belly, his eyes closed and his nose buried onto Will’s nape for the third time of the night. He was addicted to Will’s new scent, and he did not even bother to hide it.

Will bit his lower lips to suppress his urge to grin. Who knew merely changing his aftershave could turn him into a powerful catnip to the serial killer. It was just a new smell. He did not even find it particularly appealing, yet Hannibal kept saying it made him smell tantalizing. He suspected any kinds of aftershave could do the trick as long as it was not something with a ship on the bottle.

Will’s muffled laugh drew Hannibal’s gaze back on him. He put on a coy smile.

“Change your mind?” He asked. “Finally realized staying in bed with me is way better than going to a boring ball?”

Hannibal sighed in Will’s ear. “It has been ten minutes and you are still battling with your bow tie.”

Will puffed and turned around, pulling his ugly knot roughly to loosen it. “Help me to kill it?” He widened his eyes and raised his chin. 

Hannibal was glued to Will’s exposed throat immediately, his face showing a clear struggle, floundering about whether he should wrap his hands around Will’s vulnerable neck or print his lips on Will’s Adam's apple.

“I have taught you how to tie a bow tie.” Sighing, Hannibal caressed Will’s cheek, and his fingers glided along Will’s jaw, coaxing Will into lifting his chin higher with his lips parted.

“Teach me again,” Will breathed.

Hannibal leaned over Will, heavy breaths striking Will’s Cupid's bow. Will wetted his lips with his tongue and lowered his gaze to Hannibal’s mouth, but the man pulled back at the last moment, eyes narrowed in half-amusement and half-annoyance.

“Do you truly believe I am not aware of what you are playing, mongoose?”

“I don’t know. What am I playing?” Will draped his arms over Hannibal’s shoulders. 

Hannibal stiffened under his touch. He smirked and pressed his chest against Hannibal’s.

It was their favourite game now, seducing each other to see who would first succumb to his own desire.

Hannibal tutted at Will, at which Will stretched his smile wider. It was still a better game than setting fire in his beloved’s brain and kicking them to jail just because he wanted to see what would happen.

“Spoiled little thing.” Hannibal lowered his hands to Will’s shirt collar.

Will’s heart leaped, but Hannibal only helped him to tie his bow tie swiftly, not even touching an inch of his skin. 

“You spoiled me.” Will pursed his lips.

Hannibal clenched his jaw and eventually followed his heart to cup Will’s face, sucking Will’s lips softly. “I am not denying my responsibility for it.” He pressed his forehead against Will’s, drinking him in, before releasing him and offering him a hand in his usual grace.

“Shall we?”

  
It felt like they were back into their old games. The world revolved around them as if they were the very center of the universe. They spun and glided across the ballroom floor like two beasts dancing with each other, Hannibal guiding Will to turn while Will tried to get the upper hand in it.

The last note of the music struck the air. Will let Hannibal dip him low to the ground and pull him back into a strong embrace. 

They looked at each other, smiling, breathing slightly fast. Will felt light-headed, although he had not yet touched a drop of alcohol. Hannibal looked striking tonight. His eyes were sparkling under the golden lighting, and he caressed Will’s cheek, gazing at him with a love-struck look that made him blush.

“ _Bellissimo, polpetto_.”

“Stop calling me ‘meatball.’” Will shoved at Hannibal’s chest and his gaze skittered away. 

Hannibal put a hand on his lower back possessively. Without a thought he hid his face behind the champagne coupe Hannibal handed to him. He cursed himself in his heart. He was supposed to be seducing Hannibal, not being seduced by him.

Will took a breath and raised his head, aiming his lips at the corner of Hannibal’s mouth, but people surrounded them within a second, or, more precisely, surrounded Hannibal like moths rushing towards a bonfire, and they all looked at Hannibal in ridiculous admiration…well, all except a man whose arrogant was too blatant to be covered by his perfunctory smile.

Will edged closer to Hannibal in discomfort, who soothed him by rubbing small circles into his back.

“Professor Sogliato,” Hannibal said in a flat tone.

“Dr. Fell.” The man raised his voice, challenging. “I hope you translate as well as you waltz.”

The older man beside Sogliato quickly interrupted this unpleasant exchange. “Our new appointee was confirmed by the board after close questioning.”

But the _pig_ did not listen. “You've examined him in medieval Italian, and I will not deny his language is admirable...for a _straniero._ ”

Will raised a brow. Oh, he would definitely regret not coming here to witness this if he had stayed in their apartment.

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed but he remained his polite smile.

The pig had no idea he was being gutted and grilled alive in the cannibal’s mind.

“Are you familiar with the personalities of pre-Renaissance Florence?” He asked and shook his head with disdain. “I think not.”

Will flattened his quivering lips, his shoulders shuddering. Hannibal patted his back secretly while staying silent in his feigned embarrassment, persuading the mindless pig to hit out at him again.

“Dr. Fell might hold in his hand—in his non-Italian hand—a note from Dante Alighieri himself. Would he recognize it? I think not.”

Hannibal lowered his head as if in shame—shame, since when he had any shame.

Will failed to hold back his laughter. It drew the others’ eyes to him, all shocked at him gloating instead of trying to defend his husband’s honour. 

Hannibal gave him a fond sigh.

“ _Allegro mi sembrava Amor tenendo_ ,” Hannibal said.

The whole room went silent in an instant, but Hannibal looked at Will only, holding Will’s hand and stoking the ring on Will’s finger with his thumb. He borrowed the words from the great poet to express his love. Each syllable blossomed sweetly in Will’s heart. 

“ _Meo core in mano, e ne le braccia avea_  
 _Madonna involta in un drappo dormendo._

 _Poi la svegliava, e d’esto core ardendo_  
 _Lei paventosa umilmente pascea_  
 _Appresso gir lo ne vedea piangendo._ ”

He brought Will’s hand to his lips and printed a devoted kiss on Will’s knuckle before tearing his eyes away from Will with immense reluctance, glancing nonchalantly at his engrossed audience. 

“Dante's first sonnet,” he said. “It fascinated Cavalcanti. The eating of the heart is a powerful image.”

It only made the pig bristle. “If he's such an expert on Dante, let him lecture on Dante, to the Studiolo. Let him face them. _Extempore_.”

Hannibal beamed, his teeth well-hidden behind his lips. “I'm happy to sing for my supper.”

  
“We are among the palaces built six hundred years ago by the merchant princes, the kingmakers and connivers of Renaissance Florence,” Hannibal said. He stood by the window with his jacket and tie off, looking at the city beneath them like an indifferent god.

Will hummed and started unbuttoning his own shirt once he finally got rid of his vexing bow tie.

Hannibal turned around with a sigh. “I've found a peace here that I would preserve. I've killed hardly anybody during our residence.”

“‘Hardly,’” Will drawled.

Hannibal smiled and walked towards Will. “I have only killed one man to create a job vacancy.” He tilted his head to kiss Will, peeling off Will’s shirt from his shoulders to place a palm over Will’s bare chest, groping him. “And I won the job fairly. On my merits.”

Will snorted and dislodged Hannibal’s roaming hand. “Don’t kill him.”

“He is very rude,” Hannibal said, clearly pouting. Adorable. 

Will bit back a smile. “He insulted you right in front of the whole crowd. Everyone would know whom to suspect if he disappeared all of a sudden.” 

“I would rather bear suspicion than insults.” Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s waist.

Once again Will playfully pushed Hannibal away. He headed straight to their bathroom, throwing his remaining clothes onto the floor for Hannibal to tail him. The predatory gaze burnt his naked body, but he pretended to be oblivious, keeping his back at Hannibal.

“There’re so many dumb people in the world. You can’t possibly eat all of them.” He sat on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the taps with fish-shaped handles. “Perhaps it is time for you to learn to accept their stupidity.” He looked back at Hannibal. 

Hannibal did not seem to notice Will’s snigger, for he was busy burying his nose onto Will’s shirt in his hands and sniffing it keenly.

Will twisted his lips. “Also the time to learn to not be that obscene.”

Hannibal smirked and rubbed his cheek against the fabric like a shameless, lazy cat. “You could not deprive me of my amusement.”

“You would do whatever I told you to do. You are under my spell.” Will looked back at the bathtub, swinging his fingers over the rising water to draw ripples on it. He giggled like a mischievous nymph.

Hannibal sighed heavily. “You like seeing me suffer.”

“I do,” Will admitted without a thought. He stood, turned off the taps, placed his ring on the side table and submerged himself into the hot bath. He let out a soft moan but did not get any acknowledgement from his husband. He said then, “Forgot the soap and washcloth...” He looked over his shoulder, grinning. “Fetch them for me?”

“I am not your dog, Will.” Hannibal gave him a long-suffered look before helping him to get the towel, soap, and washcloth and placing them onto the side table.

Will evinced a sweet smile. “Thank you, husband.”

Wrinkles appeared around Hannibal’s eyes. “Do you need anything else, beloved?”

Will hummed and rested his chin on the back of his hand, batting his eyelashes. “Bath me?”

Hannibal swallowed dryly. Will did not need his empathy to tell that Hannibal wanted to take him here right now, but the bathtub was too small for two grown men—Hannibal obviously had never expected Will would seduce him in the bathtub when he had purchased this place. 

Hannibal inhaled deeply, staying still like a strong-minded sailor resisting a siren’s charm. He only held Will’s hand and bent down to kiss Will’s knuckle, purring, “My pleasure.”

Will stretched his smirk wider. 

Will leaned back and rested his head on the brim of the bathtub while Hannibal undid his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves in a meticulous way.

A fragment of their old lives surfaced in Will’s mind, a memory of Hannibal stuffing his arm into someone’s body in utmost calmness and control, and him being captivated by it, falling for the man further.

“Remember you held a dinner party and I dropped by and gave you a bottle of wine?” Will said when Hannibal took off his own ring carefully and placed it beside Will’s. Will smiled. “I did want to say yes when you asked me to stay.”

Hannibal traced his hand through Will’s hair. “And when you smiled at me shyly, saying you had to go, I wanted to jump over the counter and kiss you.” 

Will laughed. “That would certainly scare me.” 

Hannibal beamed. “You were very shy back then.”

Will watched Hannibal dip the washcloth into the bath water and wring out it, which reminded him of another night they had spent together, when the man had submerged his hand in water and cleaned his wounds with immense tenderness. 

He titled his head. “Which one do you like the most? A shy puppy or a ferocious beast?”

“You could still be both. You are lovely no matter what.” Hannibal held Will’s nape and gave him a soft kiss before asking him to close his eyes, rubbing the washcloth against his face gently. “It was said that bathing in the blood of virgins could help you to retain your youth and beauty, and even enhance your attractiveness.”

Will opened his eyes with his brows raised. Sometimes even he could not follow Hannibal’s train of thought. “You are not suggesting bathing me with blood.”

Hannibal chuckled at his dead tone. “I can assure you I am not. You are already perfect.” He grabbed up the soap bar and rubbed it against the washcloth. A fresh scent of citrus permeated the room, tempting Will into taking a deep breath and relaxing further.

Hannibal went behind Will to rub and knead Will’s sore shoulders. Will moaned softly and melted under the massage, gaining a soft kiss on his ear.

“And if you became too beautiful, mongoose, I would worry you might fall in love with your own reflection.”

Will huffed. “It sounds like something you would do, doctor.”

“I am flattered.”

Hannibal put a palm on Will’s back. Will leaned forth and hugged his knees quickly to let his husband scrub his back. 

Sometimes resting a hand on Will’s shoulder blade and sometimes tracing the curves of Will's muscles with his fingertips, Hannibal went down slowly and eventually reached Will’s buttock. Will hummed to encourage his husband, but as a gentleman as always, Hannibal just rubbed Will’s butt cheeks roughly then stepped away.

“You are boring,” Will said.

Hannibal gave him a smug smile. “Yet you married me.”

Hannibal washed and lathered the washcloth again then worked on Will’s chest. The soft fabric bushed Will’s nipples casually. Will grunted at the tickling feeling, but Hannibal quickly went back up, helping him to wash his arms and hands and each of his fingers before stepping to the foot of the bathtub.

Will lifted his feet onto the edge without being told. Water fell and dribbled down from his lower legs. Goosebumps prickled his skin as soon as the cold air covered him. Hannibal caressed his shin, calming his sensitive skin with the warmth of his palm. 

Hannibal mumbled with a sentimental sigh, “What have you given up in exchange for a pair of human legs, my beautiful Will?”

Will huffed. “Oh, not only a pair of human legs. I figured you might want me to have a dick as well.”

“And a lovely bottom.” Hannibal smirked and started rubbing Will’s toes one by one, dragging the hem of the washcloth between them.

Will wriggled his toes, laughing, which drew Hannibal's lips onto his instep. 

After a few brief kisses Hannibal continued his work up to Will’s calves. Will hummed at the gentle squeezing on his muscles, sinking further into the water until it embraced his shoulders. 

All of the touch was still annoyingly chaste even after Hannibal reached past Will’s knees. He rubbed Will’s inner thighs just liked he touched Will’s face or shoulders.

Will could only resort to the blatant way. He parted his legs wide and his knees touched the bathtub wall. “I think you should spend more time between my legs. It is very dirty there.”

Hannibal glanced at him and he showed a smirk, but then Hannibal grabbed and squeezed his cock. He gasped, which encouraged Hannibal to run a finger over his hardening member.

“Very dirty, indeed.” Hannibal tightened his grip and brought his other hand behind Will’s balls to brush over Will’s hole and perineum.

Will’s cock twitched under the careless teasing. He reclined further and bucked into Hannibal’s hand, who only stroked his shaft in a lazy manner, making his cock ache in its full size.

“Hannibal…” Will breathed through his parted lips.

Yet his husband decided to be a gentleman again. Hannibal straightened himself and wrung out the washcloth, and he said casually as if nothing had happened, “You are all clean now. Better get out before the water becomes too cool.”

Will grunted but he caught a glimpse at the bulge between Hannibal’s legs. He kept a small smile to himself and climbed out of the bathtub. 

Hannibal captured Will with a large, fluffy towel, and once Will was dry, his lips and hands were on Will instantly, planting hot kisses on the back of Will’s ear and teasing his hardness with light touch despite his needy whines.

Will clawed at Hannibal’s shirt, trying to unbutton it, but even a simple task like this had become too difficult for his overheated mind. He gave up after a few tugs at the buttons and put his hand on Hannibal’s crotch directly. Hannibal growled and hoisted him up without an effort, carrying him into their bedroom.

Will struggled and laughed, and all of a sudden he was thrown onto their four-poster bed. Hannibal hovered over him and yanked off his own clothes, not wasting any time.

Will smiled at his husband’s rare impatience, and he forgot his little victory the next second as Hannibal leaned over him, cupped his face, and devoured his smirk with an ardent kiss.

Their hardness pressed against each other. Will groaned at the pleasure sparkled between them. He bucked back and reached up for Hannibal’s hair, ruffling it playfully. He liked seeing Hannibal’s bangs fall across his forehead and eyes. It made the man look soft, or wild sometimes, just like the way Hannibal was gazing at him right now.

Will’s face flushed. He was captivated by the fiery feeling and desire in Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal smiled at him and had him enthralled much further. 

Neither of them had ever won their game of seduction. They had deeply fallen for each other since the beginning.

Hannibal’s hands danced over Will’s torso, stroking over his chest and stomach, setting fire everywhere. 

Will’s cock was leaking already. Hannibal smeared the liquid over Will’s glans with his thumb and ran his tongue from Will’s root to his tip.

Will grasped the bed sheets, his cock aching badly, but Hannibal refused to give him any satisfaction. 

Hannibal rubbed and sucked on Will’s balls, then he went further down and flicked his tongue over Will’s hole, making Will gasped with a sharp jerk.

“Don’t, don’t tease me…”

“Says the man who keeps teasing me the whole night.” Hannibal smirked against Will’s inner thigh and sat up to get a lube from the nightstand.

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax himself. Hannibal massaged Will’s entrance and pushed his fingers in, scissoring Will then nudging his prostate to make him tense and moan.

Will called Hannibal’s name in begging tones. The fingers slid out and finally Hannibal entered him, binding them together. 

They shuddered and sighed. Hannibal’s eyes were glittering in the dimness. He bent over to kiss Will. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders and entangled their lips and tongues, letting out soft moans as Hannibal began moving.

They started at a slow pace, both wanting to relish their intimacy as long as they could, but their desires soon combusted in the slow dragging and thrusting. Will clawed at Hannibal’s back, asking for more in a hoarse voice. Hannibal stroked Will’s throbbing cock and thrust into him harder.

Will’s body tensed at the building pleasure, digging his fingers into Hannibal’s back. The overwhelming wave crushed him. He whined and spurted out over his stomach. Hannibal’s thrusts got weak and shallow, and he quickly came after Will, panting and shuddering before he fell on the mattress on his side.

They listened to each other’s breathing, smiling. Will stared at the curtain of their bed, dazed in the afterglow. Hannibal caressed Will’s stomach lazily, his unsteady breaths fluttering at Will’s ear.

When Will gained back his strength and rolled onto his side to hug Hannibal, Hannibal kissed his forehead and asked: “Did you enjoy tonight, mongoose?”

Will laughed and fondled Hannibal’s chest hair. “Oh, _immensely_.”

Hannibal beamed and threaded his fingers through Will’s curls, mumbling sweetly on Will’s lips, “Would you like to accompany me to other social events? There will be an opera next week...”

Will rolled his eyes. “Well, if I could see you being mocked again.”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes to show a reproachful look, though it did not look threatening at all with his tousled hair and flushed cheeks.

Will chucked and stroked Hannibal’s cheekbone. He promised, “We will kill him one day.”


End file.
